


A Howling Good Time

by Baphomet_Pride



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Talk, F/F, Interspecies, Knifeplay, Knotting, Power Play, Rough Sex, Sadism, Smut, Trans Female Character, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baphomet_Pride/pseuds/Baphomet_Pride
Summary: A strange mansion stands in the midst of the foggy moors, who knows what depraved acts happen within its unhallowed walls.Someone I know requested werewolf lesbian porn where the werewolf was a monster the whole way through, so here it is. My first fic on here.





	

Deep within the foggy moors in the dead of night a strange mansion stood, a single bright light in an otherwise inky void. The house looked as if had stood since the dawn of time, primordial and imposing, carriage drivers would hold their breath as they passed by. While children whispered rumors that the house was full of witches, devils, hobgoblins and other dark occupants. In the daytime it was fearsome, at night it became something else. When the sun went down nobody would come within a mile of that dire place, not for all the tea in China, folks in the outlying towns would clap their shutters closed as the dying rays of light. For the darkness in that house manifested itself in those darkest hours.

The moon shone bright that night, full as could be. That bright, silvery light fell upon the massive glass dome that stood at the top of the building illuminating a sordid scene. A great beast was chained in the center of the floor, with what must have been over a ton of sturdy chain barely keeping the monster down. The creature had a face like a wolf, with slavering maw struggling against the wrought iron muzzle that kept it shut. The mass of the creature’s body was bigger than any man, and rippling with powerful muscles evident through its fur. The fur was black as night, with roughly healed scars criss-crossing it like crimson handwriting. The creature was understandably nude, and it made no attempt to hide its sheath and sack. And the smell of the creature was apparent, like all the peat of the forest fell into this one room. And it wasn’t alone. A stately woman as pale as silk clad in fine red couture of Paris stood beside the creature, taking in the whole of this monstrous sight. 

“Miserable wretch, you can’t help but end up in chains at my feet, night after night can you?” she sneered as she grabbed the muzzle and raised the beast’s face to stare directly into her eyes, “You stupid fucking animal, don’t you have any sense not to trespass in places you have no right to even imagine?”

She roughly grabs at the neck of the creature, earning a small yelp of pain for her efforts. Her other hand is busy tracing a path down the beast’s spine, a seemingly familiar path to her. “Oh my little pet, you’ve gotten more marks on you. You foolish, foolish dog. No matter, even a pathetic creature as you can be of some use to me...” her voice trailed off as walked around behind the creature, so that it couldn’t see her. And for a moment, nothing happened at all

A sharp crack rang through the air, as the woman put all of her force behind a slap on the wolf’s rear, and it howled in pain. “Oh sorry, I guess I forgot to take my silver rings off, I forgot how sensitive you were to them.” She ran her hand over the spot she had previously hit and smiled ever so slightly at the sound of gnashing teeth that brought about. “So weak to my touch are you? Well, how about I give you a little reward for almost amusing me.” 

The woman uncorked a small bottle of fragrant oil she had on a stand next to her, and quietly dipped her finger in. Then without much warning she inserted it into the hole of the wolf, eliciting moans of surprise and pleasure. At that sound she began to pump it in earnest, and the wolf started to rock its hips back, trying to get the intruding digit to reach deeper within it, rattling the chains in the process.

“Greedy, greedy. I don’t think you’ve earned that kind of pleasure yet.” And suddenly withdrew, making the creature whine pathetically. “I ordered this special for you, it may have cost me quite a bit but darling, you’re worth it.”

The unmistakable feeling of the flat of the knife ran across her side, the burn of silver soon followed it. The wolf struggled against its chains, trying to get away from any further pain, but the woman in red did not relent. She dragged the knife slowly but ever so lightly as to not yet break the skin, but the shaking and howling only got worse. The sound was loud enough to wake the dead, and the woman in her crimson dress would have had it no other way. The constant ministrations of her blade got closer and closer to drawing blood, but just as the hide was about to break she let up, keeping her victim constantly on edge. After a few tantalizing minutes she set the blade down again, wiping it with a fine cloth so it would keep its razor edge for later.

For a moment time stood still as the creature focused on the pain it was already in, the ebb and throb of burn left by that terrible substance. Their breathing was shallow, coming in quick breaths that could barely supply the life giving air to its massive body. But those brief moments of reprise were cut short by a slender hand running across its still aching backside. This time she did not give it the pleasure of her finger but grabbed at the muscular ass of the beast spreading its cheeks. Its entrance laid bare for her, a sight she truly relished it seemed. She stuck her entire face in between those cheeks and stuck as much of her tongue into it as she possibly could, enjoying the low rumbles of pleasure that she could feel. The smell down there was musky, though not unpleasant, and the taste was much the same. Every so often she would remove her tongue to get some air, and to make sure the mongrel went back to begging for her touch. This cycle went on for a few more minutes, occasionally delivering a quick slap to the creature’s sheath, to remind it that any pleasure must be paid for in pain. Eventually she bored of this, with a final lick that left the creature shaking. 

“Oh you’ve been so fun so far, and I can tell I’m going to have so much fun with you in the coming nights. But for now I must bid you adieu. But I’ll leave you something to remember me by until tomorrow.” With that she walked in front of it, dagger in hand and gave a quick cut above the brow, just deep enough to draw the first blood of the night. That proved to be a terrible mistake.

This insult was the last straw, drawing upon all of its terrible strength it snapped the chains holding it down in a shower of steel and concrete causing the woman in red to fall to the ground shielding her face. By the time the dust settled the wolf towered over her, staring daggers at her former tormentor. Its hand pulled the muzzle off, and in an act of defiance crushed it in their hand, throwing it on the ground with a resounding echo.

“You bitch” came out a voice gravely and vicious, though undoubtedly feminine. “You thought steel could hold me back? I’m going to tear you apart for that.”

Grabbing the woman in red by the throat she lifted her into the air to see her eye to eye. Standing at her full it was apparent that the wolf’s scars weren’t just limited to her back, every bit of her was covered in reminders of past battles. This was a creature that has killed before and would kill again.

“Tell me, did you really think you could just cage me up, that I wouldn’t break out, that I wouldn’t take my time to ravage you before eating you up? Did you forget all your grand plans, maybe you wanted this to happen you deviant bitch.”

“How dare y-” her words were cut off by a long tongue forcefully thrusting its way into her mouth, the beast truly enjoying having her enemy shut up for once, even better if she could have a taste of her. Reluctantly she broke the “kiss” and let her catch her breath.

“I can’t believe it’s taken me so long to decide I’d rid myself of you, you’ve bothered me too many times, made me lose track of my prey, tried to bring the wrath of an entire town down on me. You’re a thorn in my side, and I won’t miss the pain.”

She roughly dropped her prey onto the ground, her crimson dress pooling around her like great pools of blood. Ripping the fine dress brought her endless pleasure, that sight that had taunted her for so long, finally torn to shreds, with only the barest scraps still hanging on her frame. Grabbing her legs so that only the slightest drops of blood began to fall. She used her teeth to rip her lower garments off to get to her sweeter meats.

“How vain, you were more silk than most people see in their entire lives. A shame you squandered yours.” Before she could protest this allegation a hot, wet sensation ran across her genitals as the beast began to play. With surprising fervor she started to elicit moans from the woman, dragging her tongue across her folds and occasionally letting it touch her clit, savoring the shivering sensation that ran throughout her body. She began to lap in earnest, drawing loud gasps and pleas for her to keep going, which she gladly obliged. The woman’s hips began to spasm, she was so close to the edge, but she wasn’t going to get off that easily. She pulled her head back, and laughed.

“You fool, did you think I’d let you get off without tending to me first?”

As she pulled the rest of her body away it became obvious what she was talking about, her member was crimson and engorged, a stark reminder of her lupine nature. It was already beginning to drip precum and she was ready to pounce. 

“Are you ready bitch, I’m going to breed you till all you can think about is me. And you’re gonna scream for me, aren’t you.?”

Without giving her a chance to respond or even think of just what that all entailed she slammed her cock into her, and again, and again and again. The sound of flesh slapping against fur filled the air, as both women were panting harder and harder. After god knows how long this depraved scene went on, the wolf spoke again.

“You’re going to take the knot, aren’t you, good girl”  
“YES YES YES, PLEASE GIVE IT TO ME, I’M SO CLOSE”  
“Alright, here’s you’re reward.”

With a massive thrust that felt as if it was going to tear her partner into pieces she finally managed to force the knot in with a loud squelch, as the woman began to scream in equal parts pain and pleasure. But she didn’t stop there; with another massive effort on her part she pulled the knot back out and just as its absence was noted, she rammed it back in, causing her partner to nearly pass out due to the massive wave of sensations that hit her. The wolf finally got her satisfaction, fulfilling her promise to fill her up, and with that she let her head rest on the breast of her lover, knot firmly in place this time.

“You’re always such a wild animal.” The human said  
“And you’re such a cruel bitch, but that’s why we love each other I suppose”  
“Ha! The silver didn’t hurt too bad this time did it?”  
“No no no, I’ve gotten so used to that it doesn’t really bother me anymore.” She said with a stupid wolfish grin on her face, as the other woman slowly scratched behind her ear, letting out deep sighs of satisfaction.  
“So you aren’t going to eat me up are you?”  
“No, you’re too much fun to eat, just so long as you don’t bind me in iron again.  
“Of course, though I do want to see you strapped down with leather.”  
“I’d like that.”  
And with some small laughs they began to drift off to sleep, entwined together. Dreaming of stranger days to come with baited breath. The sun began to rise in the sky as the rest of the world crawled out from behind their barred doors, ready for another day in the shadow of that strange mansion in the fog.


End file.
